


[Art] Суету навести охота

by WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Gen, Humor, naive art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: Добрый доктор Уортроп выпустил вендиго в Нью-Йорк. Вендиго в Нью-Йорке не скучает, вендиго играет в народные игры! (и выигрывает)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	[Art] Суету навести охота




End file.
